


And Then Eleven More

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Stars Dance [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Finn and Poe become parents, Finn brings home a baby, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, No Plot, Poe has a baby, Post Mpreg, can be read as a stand alone ig, just fluff, this is basically a fic that explains how finn and poe acquired each of their children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: This work stems from a conversation Finn and Poe had regarding the number of kids they were going to have.“One. We’re starting out… with one. That’s it. Do you understand?”“Yeah. One kid. I understand... And then eleven more.”“I thought you brought it down to eight?!”“And then seven more. That’s what I said.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Stars Dance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	And Then Eleven More

**Author's Note:**

> So the title comes from a line in another work in this series called "Dreaming of Star by Any Chance". If you have read it, you might know what it means. ;) Or at least think you know what it means. XD
> 
> I don't have an update schedule for this. I plan to update it as I finish writing each chapter. There will probably be five chapters but that is subject to change. Hope you like this chapter!

Poe laid sprawled out on the couch. “Ugh. I hate this,” he complained to Dinah. The woman had recently moved in with Kes. Once she learned about Poe’s pregnancy, she moved in excited to be near her grandbaby and to help Poe out. The closer he got to the due date, the less he was allowed to do. Currently, he was on bed rest which Poe was not handling well at all.

“Oh hush,” Dinah said, bringing him a cup of water. “Once you have that precious little baby in your arms, you’ll want to do it all over again.”

“Oh really? Why didn’t you?” Poe asked, sitting up carefully.

“I did.”

Poe looked at Dinah like she’d grown another head. Then it dawned on him. “Oh! Right, I forgot about your son. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. You haven’t met him yet. He’s been very busy with the Republic Navy. I’ve barely heard from him,” Dinah said, a sad look on her face. Poe could tell she was longing to see her son.

“I know all about that,” Poe quipped. She put the cup of water in his hand and caressed his cheek. He smiled up at his, leaning into the motherly touch, pressing his palm against the back of her hand appreciatively. A mother figure was something Poe had always craved. After his mother died, he was deprived of that touch, that aura, until Leia came into his life. Then she was gone too. But now he had Dinah. “Thank you.”

Dinah smiled and sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently. “That’s what I’m here for, Sweetheart.”

Poe sighed in content after taking a nice long sip of the cool water. It was refreshing and it quenched his thirst. He handed the cup back to her when he was finished and leaned back into the couch, putting an arm over the edge to look out the window. A dark plume of smoke soared into the sky. The forest fire was still burning rapidly. It was far too close to the Dameron Homestead for his comfort.

Poe cleared his throat of the subtle itch that had been there since the smoke started gathering near their ranch. The air quality hadn’t made the pregnancy any easier. He coughed a lot witch made him have contractions and his bladder definitely did not appreciate it either.

The dark plume of smoke worried Poe. Finn and his father were out there helping fight the fire. After doing what they could to protect the homestead, Finn and Kes started helping another nearby rancher fight the flames on his property.

“Don’t worry about them,” Dinah said, brushing a gentle hand through his hair. “They’ll be alright. Kes has fought many fires before. This forest is no stranger to him. And Finn… well, Finn might not have experience with forest fires but he’s smart. And brave.”

“Yeah. I know. Too brave,” Poe said. “I know him. He’s going to do something stupid trying to save someone and risk his own life-mmmm,” Poe’s words were punctuated with a pained groan as the baby kicked his ribcage. He pressed a hand to the top of his belly and winced, rubbing it until the pain subsided. He let out a slow sigh and rested the side of his face on the back of the couch, looking down at the bulbous bump that had grown in just a matter of three months since they found out he was pregnant. “We both need him.”

Dinah cooed and sat up on her knees to give him a hug and a forehead kiss. “Can I get you anything? Something to eat?”

Poe shook his head. He always felt too full. “No thanks.” The idea of Finn being out there was making him nauseous too. He winced again, feeling a kick to his ribcage. “Ugh. And Bey really has a set of legs on her. Sith Lord, kiddo. Stop hurting me!” He looked up at the ceiling and groaned. “I hate this! I’m never getting pregnant again!”

“Don’t say that,” Dinah chided him.

“Do you know how many times a day she kicks my ribcage or my bladder? Do you know how many times I have lost a good meal because she thinks my stomach is a punching bag?”

“Poe, it’ll be over soon. I promise. You’ll have your baby girl in no time,” she said. “Then she can kick Finn in the stomach.”

Poe’s whining turned into laughter. But his laughter was mixed with tears. “Oh. Don’t do that. Don’t make me laugh. I have to pee.” Poe started to stand up and Dinah helped him to his feet. “Wow. Can you believe I actually enjoyed being pregnant for three months?”

“Give it a few days and this phase will pass. When she’s closer to labor she probably won’t move around as much. And you keep having false labor these days but that could pass too,” she assured him as he made his way to the fresher. While he was in there, she prepared dinner. She wasn’t sure when Kes and Finn would be back but she always prepared more than enough seeing as Finn could still eat an entire run-yip on his own.

Later that evening, Poe was laying on the couch taking a nap. Bey stopped kicking him for a while so he could actually relax. He fell asleep while Dinah cleaned the kitchen. He only woke up when quiet rustling sounds and the smell of smoke triggered his senses. He opened his eyes, immediately smiling when he saw Finn and his father quietly entering the house.

If Poe’s tired eyes weren’t mistaken, Finn was carrying a person. Leave it to Finn to save someone. Poe still didn’t move though. He allowed himself to rest. Finn would come greet him soon.

“Who is this?” Dinah asked as Finn carried the small figure into the home. He laid them down on the chair across from Poe. It was a little boy. His skin was bright pink with geometric marks on his forehead and cheeks, a Mirialan.

“His home was destroyed in the fire,” Finn said, voice still low and gentle. Now Poe knew why they were so quiet. They weren’t afraid of disturbing Poe in his sleep. They were trying to keep the child asleep.

“His family?” Dinah asked. Finn shook his head remorsefully. “Alright. I’ll check on him. You two have a seat. There’s dinner in the conservator. You’ve had a long day. You need to rest.”

Finn listened to Dinah, backing off to give her some space to check on the child. Finn and Kes exchanged a few mumbled words before Kes went to the kitchen and Finn sat on the side of the couch, next to Poe. “Hi,” he greeted Poe, leaning down to press a kiss to his husband’s forehead. His gentle, firm hand on Poe’s belly woke up Bey as well. She kicked at his hand which Finn found amusing. “Well, hello to you too.”

Poe chuckled, almost self-deprecating. He wanted to cry. “She won’t leave me alone, Finn. She’s been kicking me all day.”

Finn rubbed Poe’s belly with a grin. “She’s just reminding you that she’s there,” he teased.

Poe huffed. “Oh. Like I need a reminder. It’s not like I’ve been having contractions all day or running to the fresher every fifteen minutes because she thinks my bladder is a trampoline.”

Finn could tell Poe was moody and irritated and he had every right to be. He was pregnant and the closer to the due date, the more uncomfortable he was going to get. He still had a month left though. “I’m sorry you’re having a hard time, Princess.” Finn pulled Poe’s hand up for a kiss. “Good news is that fire is finally under control so I can take care of you.”

Poe took in a deep breath, throat growing itchy from the smoke. He let it out slowly, trying not to cough from the smell of smoke that Finn and Kes had brought into the house. Oh. And the boy. Poe turned his head to look at the little Mirialan boy that Finn had brought home. “You taking home strays now?” Poe asked.

Finn looked over at the boy, sympathy glistening in his eyes. “Yeah. I guess,” he said. “Not sure if he has anyone.”

Poe shook his head. “Don’t see many Mirialans around here. Especially the pink ones. They keep to themselves.”

“That’s what your dad said,” Finn said.

Poe could see in Finn’s eyes, he’d already made up his mind. “So you’re gonna keep him?” Finn looked at Poe with pursed lips, a guilty look in his eyes. “How old is he?”

“I don’t know. We’re gonna wait until he wakes up. See if he talks,” Finn said. “Maybe he’ll have something to say.”

Poe nodded and coughed. He started to sit up. “Sorry, I think I need to go to another room. The smoke is bothering me.”

“Sorry,” Finn said.

“Finn, you just put out a forest fire and brought home an orphan. You don’t need to apologize,” Poe said and cleared his throat. “Although it would be nice if you showered before coming to bed.”

“Will do, Princess.”

Poe fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. He only woke up when he heard the sound of crying. It was the little boy. Poe was sure it was his paternal instincts kicking in but he felt a pang of empathy that made him stir. He wouldn't be able to sleep with the sound of a child crying. He heard Finn comforting the child and reassuring him. He actually enjoyed the sound for some reason. Until Bey kicked his bladder. "Oh, Bey," he complained, rubbing his belly.

Poe sat up and dangled his feet over the edge of the bed. He felt a rush of dizziness and had to wait before he tried to stand up. He felt movement inside him and glared at his belly. "No. Don't kick. Don't!" he chided. He took a deep breath and stood up to hurry to the fresher.

On his way back to the bedroom, after using the fresher in the nick of time, he ran into Finn. The pink Mirialan boy was asleep with his face buried in his shoulder. At some point, Finn had gotten all cleaned up and was wearing something fresh. But here he was holding a small boy covered in ash and soot. He gave Finn a smile. "Hey. How is he? Did he talk to you?"

Finn shook his head, swaying side to side and combing his hand through the boy's hair. "He doesn't have any idea what's going on. He seemed pretty scared." The little boy coughed on his shoulder. "I think I might try to clean him up before I join you."

Poe nodded. "Yeah. Take care of the little guy." He reached forward and rubbed the kid's back. He was so small. Poe wondered how old he was. He took a step closer to Finn with a grin. "You're going to be really good at this parenting thing. You know that?"

Finn smiled, moving his free hand to rest on Poe's belly. But Poe grabbed his hand and glared before he could. "Poe?"

"I swear. She knows your touch. She always kicks when you touch. I've had enough kicking. No more kicking."

Finn put his hand up in defense. "Okay. No more touching. I'm gonna see if I can get this little guy to take a bath. You heading to bed?"

Poe blinked in thought. He had a desire to sit and watch his husband with the little boy. "Um. Actually, I might come help you." Finn raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm going to have to pee in fifteen minutes anyway."

As soon as the boy realized a bath was being drawn for him he changed. He didn’t even have to be asked to take off his clothes. He was naked and before Finn could stop him he was sitting in the tub splashing around. Poe and Finn were both kneeling beside the tub and chuckled as the boy grinned at them and splashed. Poe laughed. "Wow. He seems pretty happy for a kid who just lost everything."

"I don't think he knows," Finn said. He poured water over the boy's head and he squealed. "I don't think he remembers what happened." He noticed Poe wincing and put a hand on his back. "You okay?"

Poe swayed to and fro as a contraction squeezed his insides painfully. He nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to do this for another month, Finn."

Finn brushed back Poe's curls. "Well, a month early is a little too early, Princess."

"Two weeks," Poe said. "I'm aiming for two more weeks and then I'm having this baby."

"Three," Finn debated. "And if I recall, Dinah said it's up to Bey when it's time, not you."

"Shshshsh. Finn, baby, just humor me."

"Okay, two more weeks."

"And help me stand up. I need to pee again." Finn chuckled and he hauled his very pregnant husband up to his feet. "Thank you."

…..

The Mirialan boy wasn't very talkative at first. But he seemed to be very friendly, almost too friendly. He followed Finn and Kes around everywhere. No matter how many times they tried to get a name out of him, he didn't respond. So Poe just called him Solo. It stuck. But he didn't speak until he heard Poe and Kes get into a heated argument that went from basic to Yavinese. Apparently Solo didn't know basic and that's why he didn’t talk.

Poe and Kes had to explain to Solo what had happened. He seemed really confused. Before Poe and Kes had talked to him he followed them around curiously, climbing on things and getting into things he wasn’t supposed to. One day, Kes was working out in the hangar when he turned around and there was a naked Mirialan boy standing there, sucking his fingers and watching. Solo laughed and pointed at him, speaking gibberish. “Kid, that’s not basic or Yavinese,” Kes said to the boy before taking him inside to put some clothes on him. Solo really liked to take his clothes off.

Solo often disappeared if Finn and Poe didn’t keep a close eye on him. One minute he was there, sucking his fingers or pulling at their pant legs, the next he was gone. Finn usually found him in one of the trees behind their house. For such a tiny kid, he could really climb.

…..

One day, Poe was sitting on the couch with Solo. The boy was bouncing up and down and laughing for whatever reason. Poe didn’t know. Solo found everything funny. This was the kid that would hit his head on a wall and laugh.

“Stop,” Poe groaned, rubbing his belly. He’d been having contractions all morning. He was about ready to call it. Birthing droids were on standby at the house already. It was technically a week and a half before the due date but he’d been halfway dilated for a week.

Solo’s bouncing wasn’t helpful. He swore it was just making him feel sick. He didn’t have the patience to deal with the hyperactive little booger. Where was Finn? “¡Solo, siéntate!” Poe shouted, glaring at the kid. Poe sucked in a breath. Another contraction. “Ahahahahow!” He held his breath and leaned back against the couch. At last, Solo wasn’t bouncing anymore.

Poe let out a sigh of relief when the contraction passed. He felt a little hand caressing his forehead and opened his eyes. A small pink-skinned boy with green facial markings was smiling at him and pushing back his curls. Poe couldn’t help but smile. “Buen niño, Solo,” he said, brushing back Solo’s own curls. They were much like Poe’s were when he was a little boy.

Solo giggled in excitement, bouncing up and down. Poe protested. “Oh. Oh. Oooo. No. Solo! Stop!” Poe felt something burst. “Uh oh.” He knew what that was. He looked at Solo who was sucking on two fingers and looking at him expectantly. Maybe Solo’s bouncing did help with something.

Poe got up off the couch to go find Finn. He saw him out the window by the fire with his dad. When he got to the door, he had to stop. Another contraction. A really bad one. He leaned on the doorpost and breathed through it, unaware of the little boy clinging to his pant leg.

Solo looked up at Poe in concern. He was scared. Poe was in pain. By the time Finn and Kes noticed Poe hobbling out towards the fire, Solo’s lips had morphed into a pout as his eyes filled with tears. The next thing Solo knew, Finn was pulling him away from Poe and putting him in Kes’s arms.

Solo cried and reached out for Poe. “Papa!” he sobbed, hysterically as Kes tried to quiet him down. The boy tried to escape the man’s arms, kicking and thrashing his arms as Finn and Poe disappeared back into the house before giving up and just sobbing.

“Solo, Papa’s just having a baby. Everything will be alright,” Kes said as he carried the little boy into the house. Dinah was working over the kitchen sink when Kes walked in. “Hey, Sweetheart.” She turned and looked when he gave her the nod. “It’s time.”

“I’m on it,” she said, dropping the vegetables she was peeling. He gave Kes a kiss on the way out the door. “You got this little guy?” she asked, rubbing the sobbing little boy’s leg sympathetically.

“I think he’s just worried about Poe,” Kes said. “I’ll try to see if I can get him settled down. Papa is gonna be okay, niño.”

Solo sobbed hysterically as Kes held him, pointing out the door and crying, “Papa!” He hiccuped and coughed. Kes pat his back as the little boy hacked and coughed. His lungs still hadn’t recovered from all the smoke he’d inhaled in the fire. He’d been coughing like that for weeks and getting upset was only agitating it. “Papa!”

“Hey, Solo,” Kes said, trying to distract the little boy. “Vas a tener una hermanita. Papa is having a baby.”

Solo blinked at Kes and stuck two fingers in his mouth. “Mmm?

“A baby,” Kes repeated. “Papa is having a baby. Tu hermanita.”

Solo pulled the slobbery fingers out of his mouth to say, “Manita?”

“Sí, tu hermanita. A baby,” Kes repeated.

“Baby,” Solo said.

“A baby!” Kes said enthusiastically.

Solo frowned and pointed to himself. “Solo baby.”

“No, not anymore,” Kes said, shaking his head. “Eres un hombre.” Solo stuffed his fingers back in his mouth and shook his head. “You’re a big boy now.”

“Mmmm,” Solo pouted in denial.

“Eres un hermano, chiquito,” Kes said, bouncing him up and down.

“Papa,” Solo whined, tears rolling down his dark, pink cheeks. His turquoise eyes glistened with salt water as he started crying again. Kes only sighed, pulling the boy’s head closer so he could nuzzle into his shoulder and cry. Kes was trying his best.

…..

Poe rested back against Finn while they admired the tiny, little human in his arms. Bey was beautiful. “She looks a lot like my mom,” Poe said, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Finn pressed a kiss to the side of Poe’s face. “She’s beautiful.” Poe craned his neck to smile at Finn. His husband leaned in and pressed their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. “Good job.”

Poe chuckled. “I believe you participated.”

“That I did,” Finn agreed. “But you did most of the work.”

“It was a lot of work,” Poe said, letting his shoulders sag a little bit. The man was exhausted. But when he looked down at the baby girl in his arms, that didn’t matter. She was all that mattered. “Glad I can share some of it with you now.”

Finn sat up so he could lean in and press a kiss to Bey’s little forehead. “I love her. I’ll take good care of her.”

Poe shifted, angling her head up slightly. “Why don’t you take a turn?” Poe could see the eager yet anxious look on Finn’s face. “Come on, if I can hold her, you can too. Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid,” Finn assured Poe, carefully taking the baby from his husband. He held her securely but so gently. She was so delicate. “Stars, Poe. Is she supposed to be this small?”

Poe chuckled. “Dinah said she’s actually a little bigger than we were anticipating.”

Finn laughed voicelessly as his eyes sparkled down at his little treasure. She was amazing. “That’s good.”

“Good for Bey but bad for my nether regions,” Poe said, laying on his side to rest. He sighed and grunted. “I’m tired. I think I’m gonna nap.”

“Go ahead,” Finn said, continuing to admire Bey. She looked so much like Poe. Her skin was a bit darker but she had those thick, dark eyebrows and that long nose. And she had hair! Finn gently caressed Bey’s head, feeling that fine baby soft hair. He doesn’t know where it came from but he brought his baby up to his face and breathed in her skin. “Smells good,” he told Poe, swaying back and forth as he ogled their precious babe.

“Mhm. Fresh baby smell,” Poe agreed.

“She has hair,” Finn said.

“Mhm,” Poe agreed.

“Wow.”

“Mhm.”

The sound of the front door opening echoed throughout the house. “Papa!” a child sobbed. Poe pouted. He wasn’t sure which made him feel worse: the fact that his child was sobbing for him or that he didn’t get to nap.

“Shshshsh. Niño, está durmiendo. Sh. Sh. Sh,” Kes’s said quietly. The boy quieted down a bit as foot steps made their way to Finn and Poe’s bedroom. Poe didn’t open his eyes. He was tired. But he heard his father the moment he saw the baby. “Oh. She’s the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on.” Poe smiled. She really was.

“You want to hold her?” Finn asked.

“May I?”

“Of course. She’s your granddaughter,” Finn said.

“Papa?” Solo’s quiet, little voice broke Poe’s heart. A small hand touched Poe’s face and he opened his eyes to find Solo. His face was stained with tears, his pink eyelids puffy and swoll. “Papa!” Solo cried, knocking his forehead against Poe’s.

“Ay. Solo,” Poe huffed. Trying not to laugh at the little boy’s clunkiness. He had a hard head. But he wrapped his arms around the boy and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay, pequeño. Estoy bien. ¿Conociste a tu hermanita?”

Solo pulled away, a grumpy pout on his face. “Eh?”

“Papa had a baby,” Poe said, patting his significantly smaller but still swollen belly. Solo looked down at Poe’s stomach, noticing for the first time that something was different. He looked at Poe confused, brows knitted together so tightly. “Tu hermanita.” He pointed to Bey. Kes was holding her at the foot of the bed next to Finn.

“Baby?”

“Her name is Bey,” Poe said. Solo pouted at him confused and Poe chuckled. He pointed to the boy’s chest. “Solo.” Then pointed at the baby. “Bey.”

Something in the boy’s mind must’ve clicked. He pointed to Poe. “Papa.” He’d always called Poe that. No one told him to. He just pointed to Poe one day and called him that. He really liked Poe. They’d tried to get him to say Poe but it always came out Papa.

“Uh huh,” Poe said, unable to stop the grin from forming on his lips. It still amazed him how quickly Solo adopted them as their family. He seemed to do it faster than Finn and Poe did.

Solo smiled and crawled the edge of the bed and used Finn’s shirt to pull him to his feet. He jumped into Finn’s arms and tried to peer over into Kes’s arms. He wanted to see what ‘baby’ that Papa was talking about. “Bey?”

“That’s right. Bey,” Finn said.

Solo looked at Finn with furrowed brows. He had yet to give Finn a name. He just pointed to him and grunted. “Solo.” He pointed to himself.

“That’s right. Your name is Solo.”

“Fifi!” the boy said, kicking his feet victoriously and laughing.

“Fifi?” Finn questioned, earning a giggle from the little boy.

Poe gasped. “Looks like you finally got a name, buddy,” Poe teased.

“Fifi?” Finn repeated. “I was the one who brought you home and all I get is ‘Fifi’?”

“Mm. But did you push out a human being? That is the real question,  _ Fifi _ ,” Poe said, earning a raised eyebrow from Finn.

“No. But I did put a human being inside of you,” Finn retorted only to have two little, pink hands covering his mouth.

“Shshsh. Fifi. Shshsh. Baby, durmendo,” Solo chided him.

“I see big brother is already bossing you guys around, is he?” Finn turned around to see Dinah walk in. She stopped to smile at the baby on her way to Poe. She checked on him to make sure he was doing alright. She got him to sit up and drink some tea. “Do you want anything to eat before we try to nurse?”

“No pickles,” Poe said. “Ever again.”

“Or at least until Finn gets you pregnant again,” Kes teased his son as he lowered the sweet little baby back into Poe’s arms. Poe sent his dad a look. “I know. Too soon. I’m just kidding, Poebito.” He pressed a kiss to Poe’s forehead, something he hadn’t done in a long time. He hadn’t called Poe that nickname in a long time either. “I’ll take Solo to the kitchen for a snack. Maybe now that he knows you’re alright he’ll eat something.”

“Was he really that worried, Pops?”

“He’ll be alright.” Poe was about to tell Kes that he didn’t have to do that. He didn’t mind if Solo was there especially if he’d been so distraught over Poe going into labor. But Kes clapped his hands to get Solo’s attention. “Merienda. Ven aquí, niño.” He held out his arms for Solo who clung to Finn with a skeptical scowl. “Tengo pan dulce,” he said, giving the boy a little poke on the tummy. That changed Solo’s mood. He smiled and reached out from Kes. He took the child from Finn and made his way to the kitchen. “I knew that would work.”

…..

Finn and Poe laid in bed, looking at the infant asleep between them. Her skin was so smooth and soft. Her forehead was so smooth and lax in her resting state. “She’s pretty amazing,” Finn told Poe, running the back of his finger down her puffy little cheek.

“I know,” Poe said. He looked up at Finn and chuckled. “Can you believe we already have two?” Finn peeled his eyes away from his beautiful baby girl and looked Poe in the eyes with a smile. “Keep it up and we’ll be at eight in no time,” Poe teased.

“Kriff, Poe. You don’t really want eight,” Finn said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m okay with two for now,” Poe assured him. “And I definitely don’t want to give birth six more times. That was… that was…” He looked down at Bey and leaned in to press a tender kiss to the top of her head. “Worth it.”


End file.
